


Lets go to war.

by Cherryplasy11



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate History, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Fire, Headcanon, Heaven, Heaven & Hell, Hell, Kingdoms, M/M, Out of Character, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27928633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherryplasy11/pseuds/Cherryplasy11
Summary: Who's to say that the war only had L'manberg and the SMP involved.What happens when all of the kingdoms are at war with each other.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Dave | Technoblade/Wilbur Soot, GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

Understand that this isn't the actual story of the War of L'Manburg. 

Understand that I don't know the full story. This is all me doing random shit. Here is what to expect. 

  1. Death
  2. Out of Character.
  3. Me not knowing/using many of the characters. 
  4. LGBTQ+ Charaters
  5. This isn't the full story, This is going off of a timeline from The SMP wiki, and from what I've seen. 
  6. Blood and Violence. 
  7. Headcanons



* * *

With out a further a do, 

I present...

"Let's go to war."


	2. Peace doesn't last long.

What if...I were to tell you a story of Debotchery

Violence

Peace

and War?

This story like many others, has an antagonist and protagonist that depends on what side you're on? On what side your allegiance is?

You must be very confused as to what this means. I'm willing to tell you from the very beginning. 

It first starts with two kingdoms, one from the south, The other from the north. These two places are called hell and heaven. They all started before the events of the story, like so many of these. There the oldest kingdoms in this world, starting nearly a thousand years before the story takes place. They are constantly fighting, but they now have seen their 500th year of peace. 

The next two Kingdoms, The Neather and Ather are now, nearly 800 years old. They are from the West and East. They started before the next two kingdoms even took place. The two kingdoms were always at odds. The Kings, then the queen and king both Generations fighting at the time of our story. 

The final two kingdoms have a small gap, The oldest is 500 years old, The youngest is 490. The two kings, still ruled. They are near the middle. Their names are the Dream Smp and L'Manburg. The first king of L'manburg constantly fighting with the King of The Dream SMP. His son, however, had different plans. 

Now, Let me allow you to enter this world, The wars that could be talked about are endless, but today...We're only talking about one. 

The war that was felt on all kingdoms, as if doom was coming, 

The war between L'manburg and Dream SMP. 

Let us Begin, 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is sssshhhhiiiiiiitttt
> 
> Also, This all is extremely out of fucking character as hell. 
> 
> Any questions will be answered here.


End file.
